


My Secret Garden

by LuciDreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coughing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciDreamer/pseuds/LuciDreamer
Summary: It has been a while since Hinata Shoyo had fallen in love with none other than Kageyama Tobio, his Volleyball partner aka the ex King of the Court and ex rival.Hinata had decided to bury his feelings and take them to his grave but fate has other plans...Or, a story where Hinata is suddenly coughing flowers and his teamates are worried about him.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm sorry I'm not so good at making summarizes, hope you'll enjoy the fanfic anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata doesn't know how all of this happened, he couldn't decipher the exact moment when he fell in love with none other than Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court and his Volleyball's partner. Hinata didn't know why he couldn't stop staring at Kageyama and watch his every moves. He surely didn't want to know why his heart was racing everytime his partner was around, or why his stomach was churning like a million of butterflies were flying wherever Tobio's eyes caught his. Hinata didn't want to know and decided to ignore it. However fate had other plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

 

**Hello ! I've decided to write an Hanahaki story about KageHina because there isn't much out there, hope you'll like it :)**


End file.
